friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Ronreo Rozdział I
Na wstępie, witam was w pierwszym rozdziale sagi "Ronreo", od razu zaznaczam, że tytuł nie jest błędnie napisany...coś jeszcze? Ach, tak. Spokojnie, tamto opowiadanie nadal będzie kontynuowane. Więc pozostaje zaprosić was do czytania i komentowania (jeśli saga się nie spodoba, nie będzie kontynuowana). Postanowiłam też zmienić narrację, a wydarzenia odgrywają się w czasie średniowiecza, nie ma też super bohaterów i Władcy Ciem. Perspektywa Marinette Było bardzo wcześnie, jednak nie spałam już od kilku minut. Szykowałam się, ponieważ miałam iść pomóc rodzicom w piekarni. Założyłam swoją ulubioną kremowo czerwoną suknię, czerwone balerinki, a na ramiona zarzuciłam chustę we wzór biedronki. -Marinette. Już wstałaś?- Zapytała pewna dziewczynka wychylając się z za drzwi od mojego pokoju. -Tak, Alya. Powiedz rodzicom, że już idę do piekarni. -Nie musisz Mari, dziś ja pomogę. Możesz iść sobię gdzieś. -A...ale...- Próbowałam zaprotestować, jednak jak zawsze siostra mi na to nie pozwoliła. -Nie ma żadnego ale, codziennie pomagasz. Teraz czas, byś miała wolne. -Ech, no dobra.- Z rezygnacją podeszłam do okna, natomiast siostrzyczka poszła do naszych rodziców.-I co ja mam porobić?- Zaczęłam zastanawiać się na głos. Bardzo się nudziłam i nie miałam pomysłu na spędzenie dnia. Po chwili do mojego ucha doszły ćwierkania ptaków, mam wrażenie, że wyćwierkały mi jakąś propozycję spędzenia wolnego czasu. Po chwili postanowiłam wyjść na dwór, gdy wychodziłam poprosiłam matkę o koszyczek chleba, ponieważ chciałam wstąpić do sierocińca. Gdy wyszłam, z pod mojej chusty wyleciało małe czerwone stworzenie, była to moja mała wróżka, która pomagała mi gdy miałam problem, była też moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. -Mari, znów idziesz odwiedzić sierociniec?- Zapytało stworzonko. -Znasz mnie Tikki, lubię i chcę pomagać. -Wiem, dlatego jestem twoją wróżką.- Z ust stworzenia, jak i moich wydobył się cichy chichot. Po chwili czerwony stworek wrócił pod chustę, a ja ruszyłam rześkim krokiem na obrzeża grodu francuskiego (chyba każdy wie co to był gród). Zachwycałam się urokami średniowiecznego miasta, dziećmi biegającymi po drodze, powozami konnymi, parami spacerującymi po tym jakże cudownym miejscu. Nie zauważyłam przechodnia, dlatego już po chwili wylądowałam na ziemi. Po chwili przed twarzą ujrzałam rękę, więc bez wachania skorzystałam z pomocy. Perspektywa Adriena Szłem właśnie do gabinetu mojego ojca, wiedziałem, że chce mi powiedzieć coś związanego ze mną, lub z królestwem. W końcu stanąłem przy drzwiach i zapukałem, po chwili usłyszałem pozwolenie, dlatego wkroczyłem do wnętrza gabinetu. Zauważyłem starszego mężczyznę i pewną dziewczynę, która patrzyła się na mnie wzrokiem godnym polującego drapieżnika. Miała blond włosy i dość mocny makijaż. Ubrana była w złoto-żółte szaty ze zdobieniami zrobionymi z drogocennych minerałów. Na jej głowie widniał diadem, dlatego nie trudne było się domyślić, że jest to księżniczka z sąsiedniego królestwa. W końcu przmówił mój ojciec. -Adrienie, wezwałem cię, aby powiedzieć ci o moich planach. Zamierzam powiększyć moje królestwo, przez zaślubiny.- Mój ojciec zawsze myślał tylko o sobię. Coś było jego, nie nasze, jego. Tak było i tym razem, na pewno nie wezwał mnie, by spytać się o moje zdanie. Poza tym, bardzo nie podobał mi się ten pomysł, ta dziewczyna była próżna i płytka. Spojrzałem na rodziciela pewny siebię. -A co jeśli nie chcę?- Mojego ojca zamurowało, nie spodziewał się, że jego wiecznie posłuszny syn, zada mu takie pytanie. -Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie odzywać?! Nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii! Powiększe swoje królestwo i majątek, a ty mnie nie powstrzymasz! Marsz do pokoju!- Pokierowałem się w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymałem się... -Jeśli myślisz, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia w kwestii mojej przyszłości, to bardzo się mylisz. Zapamiętaj, nie jestem narzędziem do powiększania wagi skarbca.- Wyszedłem wraz z trzaśnięciem dębowych drzwi. Pobiegłem do swojego pokoju, gdy nagle z mojej koszuli wyleciało czarne stworzenie. Był to mój przyjaciel i pomocnik, choć niechętnie pomagał. -Chyba nie chcesz sobie zwalić takiego cudownego dnia, przez coś takiego? -Masz rację, Plagg.- Szybko przebrałem się w czarne spodnie, białą koszulę i czarną pelerynę. Czegoś brakowało w moim stroju, nadal wieśniacy mogliby mnie rozpoznać. Czarne stworzenie zrobiło kilka kółek i otoczyła je neonowo zielona energia, a po chwili na moich dłoniach wylądowała czarna maska podobna do kociej. Założyłem ją szybko i wyszłem z zamku. Patrzyłem się na gwar, któy panował na drodze. Nie zauważyłem, że na kogoś wpadłem. Była to dziewczyna, na szczęście z jej koszyka nic się nie wysypało. Podałem jej dłoń, a ona bez wachania przyjęła pomoc, po chwili podniosłem również jej pakunek. -Przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłem. -Nie to ja przepraszam, to moja wina. Po prostu... -Podziwiałam/łem miasto.- Powiedzieliśmy razem i zaśmialiśmy się. -Hmmm...jestem Marinette.- Przedstawiła się dziewczyna. Była bardzo ładna, lekko zadarty nosek, pełne usta i cudownie błyszczące oczy o odcieniu fiołkowym. -Ja jestem....jestem....Czarny Kot! -Chat Noir?- Powiedziała w ojczystym języku, natomiast ja skinąłem głową, ponownie się zaśmiała. Miała tak cudowny głos. -Yyyy...może w zamian za to, że na ciebię wpadłem pomogę ci z tym koszykiem? Powiedz gdzie go niesiesz. -Ummm, no dobrze. Niosę go do sierocińca, by rozdać dzieciom chleb.- Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słodko. Była zupełnym przeciwieństewm mojej przyszłej i niedoszłej żony. Miała w sobię pewien magnez, który przyciągał mnie. Jej granatowe jak nocne niebo włosy, spadały kaskadą na ramiona, co jeszcze bardziej dodawało jej uroku. Odebrałem od niej pakunek i ruszyliśmy w stronę sierocińca. Perspektywa Marinette Gdy doszliśmy do niego, na wstępie powaliła mnie dziewczynka. Leżałam na ziemi, a ona na mnie i śmiała się, po chwili wstałam i wzięłam ją na ręce. -Co tam Manon? Przyniosłam wam świeże bułeczki.- Po chwili przy nas pojawiły się dzieci, rozdałam im pieczywo i została jedna bagietka. Podałam ją chłopakowi w masce kota, a on odebrał ją z uśmiechem, po czym przełamał ją na pół i podał mi jedną część. -Mari! Kim jest ten chłopak? -To jest pewien koci młodzieniec, który pomógł mi przynieść tu ten dar dla was, Manon.- Odparłam i zaśmiałam się. Natomiast dziewczynka zadała kolejne pytanie. -Pobawicie się z nami? -Wiesz, ja mogę, ale nie wiem czy...- Chciałam dokończyć, ale przerwał mi blondyn -Z miłą chęcią się z wami pobawie.- Wraz z tymi słowami zaczęliśmy ganiać dzieci, biegaliśmy, dopóki nie skończyła się nam energia i nie padliśmy dysząc na zieloną trawę. Pożegnaliśmy się z dzieciakami i nadal nie wypoczęci ruszyliśmy powolnym krokiem. Chodziliśmy po drodze, wśród powozów rozmawiając i śmiejąc się, nagle Chat odbiegł, czego w pierwszej chwili nie zauważyłam. Obróciłam się i ujrzałam go przy jednym ze stoisk, zatrzymałam się, by poczekać na niego. Po chwili wrócił z dwoma kubkami cydru jabłkowego, jeden podał mi. Wypiliśmy i oddaliśmy kubki pani ze stoiska. -A tak w ogóle to czym się zajmujesz, na codzień rzecz jasna?- Zapytał się mnie Chat, mimo, że nie znałam jego prawdziwego imienia i praktycznie nic o nim nie wiedziałam, bardzo miło nam się rozmawiało. Domyśliłam się, że skoro nosi maskę to nie może mi dużo o sobie powiedzieć...w końcu musiał mieć jakiś powód. -Ech, wiesz. Na codzień pomagam z siostrą w piekarni rodziców, później idę do dzieciaków i pomagam w opiece nad nimi. Jeśli mam wolne to pospaceruję...czasami wpadnę na jakiegoś przechodnia.- Mówiąc to puściłam mu perskie oczko i zaśmialiśmy się cicho. Dochodziliśmy do mojego domu, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a my już dochodziliśmy do mojego domu. Przystaneliśmy przy drzwiach, już miałam wchodzić do środka, gdy nagle dobiegł mnie głos zamaskowanego chłopaka. -Yyyy...spotkamy się jeszcze Marinette?- Jego głos był niepewny, a on sam zarumieniony, co muszę przyznać dodawało mu uroku. -Jasne, czemu nie? Może kiedyś, jeszcze na siebię wpadniemy, hahaha.- Podeszłam do niego, stanęłam na palcach i złożyłam na jego poliku delikatny pocałunek. Po czym szybko zniknęłam za drzwiami i mijając resztę rodziny wbiegłam do pokoju. Osunęłam się na kolana i oparłam plecy o drzwi, moje serce biło co najmniej kilkanaście razy szybciej, a policzki były lekko zarumienione. -Tikki, ja chyba się zakochałam. -Och, Mari. Nawet nie znasz jego prawdziwego oblicza, ba nawet imię nie jest ci znane. -Mówią, że jeśli kochasz i nie wiesz za co, to miłość. -Ech, jesteś niemożliwa. Perspektywa Adriena Wszedłem do komnaty i położyłem się na łóżku, uprzednio zdejmując maskę i pelerynę. -Czyżby nasz książe zabujał się w wieśniczace?- Spytał Plagg z nutką śmiechu, którą wyczułem w jego głosie. Westchnąłem i zacząłem rozmyślać, o spotkanej dziś dziewczynie. -Ona jest taka...cudowna, oryginalna, skromna, pomocna, zabawna...zupełnie inna. W mojej głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewa jej anielski śmiech. -Mam rozumieć, że jutro też się wybieramy do piekarni? -Plagg, jesteś najlepszy.- Stwierdziłem, wiedząc, że mój przyjaciel wspiera mnie w tym wszystkim. -Tak, tak...a teraz spaaaać.- Powiedziało stworzenie, ziewając. Następny dzień nadal Adrien Jak wstałem oczywiście przybiegły do mnie służące z ubraniami, śniadaniem i Bóg wie czym jeszcze. Oczywiście wygoniłem je, ubrałem się i zacząłem jeść, moje poranne danie składało się głównie z pieczywa, przez co przypomniała mi się pewna ciemno-włosa urodziwa dama. Nagle do mojej komnaty bez pytania wparował mój przyrodni brat. Zabarykadował drzwi i podleciał z głupim uśmieszkiem do okna. -Nino, co znowu zrobiłeś?- Zapytałem lekko rozśmieszony zachowaniem chłopaka. Ten odwrócił się do mnie i pokazał złamany bacik woźnicy. -Gdybyś widział Nathanaël'a gdy zobaczył co się stało z jego batem, hahaha.- Wtem do mojego pokoju wkroczył nasz ojciec z surowym wyrazem twarzy, czyli w sumie takim jak zawsze. Tyle, że dla nas liczyły się oczy, tylko z nich można było wyczytać jego aktualny humor. Teraz widzieliśmy, że był wyprowadzony z równowagi. Spojrzał na mojego brata że złością, zaś na mnie z...pogardą. Po czym przemówił donośnym głosem. -Nino, synu. Nie spodziewałbym się po tobie takiego wybryku, oczywiście nie obejdzie się bez konsykwencji. Nie ma powozu, dlatego służące dadzą ci listę zakupów, a ty na piechotę pójdziesz do miasta i z powrotem. Z racji tego, iż nie ukarałem wczoraj Adriena, on też się z tobą wybierze.- Gdy nasz ojciec wyszedł poczułem złość. To moja wina, że chcę żenić?! Grrrr, kiedy przejmę królestwo, wszystko będzie inaczej...ale chwila. Kazał mi iść do miasta, co znaczy, że znów będę mógł ujrzeć Marinette. Po chwili Nino wyszedł, a do pomieszczenia wparowała nie kto inny, jak moja niedoszła narzeczona. Dlaczego niedoszła? Ponieważ, choćbym miał zginąć na wojnie, wolałbym to, od wspólnego życia z tą lafiryndą. -Oh, książe Adrienie. Słyszałam, że dostałeś karę...wiesz mogłabym ci ją anulować i zostałbyś ze mną, w zamku.- Powiedziała przesłodzonym głosem blondynka. -Myślę, że nie będzie potrzeby droga pani. Muszę sam odpokutować za swe zachowanie.- Z racji mojego kulturalnego wychowania musiałem ją tak nazwać, choć ledwo mi to przeszło przez gardło. Ta natomiast zamrugała kokieteryjnie oczami i zrobiła z ust dziubek, w pewnym sensie obrzydzało mnie to, ale cóż trzeba wytrzymać. -Och, masz w zupełności rację, kochanie.- Chwila, moment. Jak mnie nazwała?! O nie, tak to nie ma. -Wybacz pani, ale nie jesteśmy małżeństwem.- Odparłem z irytacją i obrzydzeniem w głosie. Dziewczyna natomiast już wychodziła, lecz nim zamknęła drzwi powiedziała... -Jeszcze, nie jesteśmy.- Po czym wyszła. -I nie będziemy, prędzej umrę. -Ocho, czyżby dziedzic tronu się wnerwił? Hahaha.- Powiedział Plagg, który wyleciał z pod mojej koszuli. Ja jednak zignorowałem jego docinkę i potrząsnąłem głową. -Chodź, musimy w końcu odrobić nagane.- Mówiąc to puściłem mu oczko i uśmiechnąłem się na myśl o Mari. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach